


The Break Up

by Modern_Mizzie



Series: Drunken Cynics and Revolutions [1]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Comfort from Marius, Courf has a younger sister-Ariana, Depression, E/R to come, Enjolras and Eponine break up, F/M, Help, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Modern_Mizzie/pseuds/Modern_Mizzie





	The Break Up

Enjolras hand't been seen for over a week. He had been hiding in his room, only leaving for classes and to eat or shower. He hadn't spoken to anyone since he had broken up with his Girlfriend, Eponine. He hadn't bothered with replying to any of the texts from his friends. He had over 100 missed calls from them, yet still he didn't answer them. His friends became even more worried when he didn't turn up for his own meetings. Besides being Student Body President, Debating Captain, Sports Captain and basically Captain of everything, he also ran his own meetings. He believed in equality and he wanted to change things.

It was Monday, a week since they had broken up, and Marius was more worried than ever. He was Enjolras' best friend and he knew that something was wrong, especially when his best friend had skipped school entirely. He left shortly after the end of his first period and made a dash for his car. The short drive from the school to Enjolras' house seemed to take forever. He pulled into the driveway, after what seemed like an eternity of driving, though really it was only 10 minutes, and he pulled the key out of the ignition. 

Enjolras had given him a key the day that he had moved into the house and Marius was thankful for it. He walked up to the front door and didn't even bother knocking, he stuck the key into the hole and turned it, hearing the lock click. Quietly, he opened the door and walked inside. The house was a mess. He shook his head, "Enjolras!' He called out, though he didn't expect a reply. He made his way down to the bedroom and opened the door. It looked the same as the rest of the house, it was a complete and utter mess. The only sign of life in this house, was the curled up figure, buried under a mountain of blankets. Marius made his way over to the bed and quietly sat on the edge of it. "Enjolras?" He asked, almost hesitantly.

"Go away!" Enjolras muttered grumpily. He just wanted to be left alone, he didn't want to talk to anyone. He tried to pull the covers further over his head, but found that they wouldn't move. Someone was holding them back. He didn't put up much of a fight as they were drawn back, revealing his face. He glared over at whoever the hell it was that had disturbed him. He squinted tiredly and made out what seemed to be Marius. The blurry figure handed him something and Enjolras realised that they were his glasses. He quickly slid them on and blinked as his eyes adjusted. He looked back over and recognised Marius. 

"Hey E." He whispered. He hadn't heard what had happened, none of them had. They all knew that he and Eponine had been dating, but none of them knew of the breakup. He gave his friend a weak smile, but the worry was obvious in his eyes. He looked around the room and shook his head, his usually flushed face was pale and his freckles stood up like a sore thumb. He sighed quietly and looked back at his best friend, wondering what had caused this.

"Hey." Enjolras managed to force the words out. His voice was rough and his throat hurt. He shook his head and coughed a few times, clearing his throat. He sat up slowly and looked over at Marius. "What is it?" He asked. He bit his lip at how rude he sounded right now, but noticed that Marius didn't flinch away.

"We have hardly seen you for over a week. You've missed classes and you haven't called any of us back or replied to our texts. Most of all, you didn't turn up to the meetings and everyone is extremely worried. I just.... What happened?" He whispered, trying his hardest not to upset his friend. He bit his lip awkwardly and his usual flush returned, as he waited for a reply.

A few moments passed before Enjolras finally broke the silence. "We broke up." he said quietly and he frowned at his own words. "I'm not even really sure as to what happened, but she broke up with me. Everything went down hill since she got a new room mate." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "Your ex-girlfriend moved in with her and everything sort of just fell apart." He shook his head, trying to will the thought away. "Really, everything went down hill since that Party that Courf threw. Eponine and I hardly spoke since then and she's been spending a lot more time with Cosette since they live together now." He continued on, giving up and just letting everything out, it as only Marius. It was his best friend that he was talking to and he knew that he wouldn't judge him. "And after you slept with Courf's little sister, it just really fell apart. Her and Eponine became even closer when that happened and I know that she broke up with you for that. I also know that you were horribly drunk from Ariana spiking the punch at her own brothers party. Anyways, thats off topic, but since Cosette became single, I've hardly seen Eponine and then she caught me just after class ad she dumped me." By now, the words were just falling out of his mouth and he made no attempt to stop them, his voice broke a couple of time and he shook his head. 

Marius stayed quiet the entire time and didn't speak for a few moments afterwards. He nodded quietly and thought everything over, before he leant in and hugged Enjolras. He hadn't meant for any of this to happen and he had no idea that when he and Cosette broke up, that she and Eponine would get together. He mentally kicked himself, but he held his tongue and didn't talk. 

Enjolras didn't move for a few moments, shocked that Marius had hugged him. When he finally relaxed, he hugged his friend back before pulling away. "I don't want to think about it any more, but I can't seem to stop thinking about it. What do I do?" He looked frightened and worried.

Marius couldn't help but feel sad and sympathetic. "We need to find a way to distract you and sadly, the first thing we need to do, is to clean this house, because honestly E, its a mess."


End file.
